


Loves me, loves me not

by Bionic_kraken



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Eventual Fluff, Family Shenanigans, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_kraken/pseuds/Bionic_kraken
Summary: Just a  cute Dennor fic I wrote a while ago.
Relationships: Denmark & Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	Loves me, loves me not

Matthias sat on the grass looking at the night sky.

It was summer for the scandinavian countries and for their surpsise it was rather hot, considering the usual cold weather even during the summer. 

He sighed and looked at his feet where little white lillies had started to bloom. The scenery was beautiful and the northern lights were changing colour from purple to green to blue. 

Despite the calm atmosphere Dennmark was rather sad and not his usuall happy and exited self.

''He'll never feel as I feel about him'' he though and looked at the stars thinking about Norway  
.  
"After all I'm just a an idiot who only knows how to get drunk....." Dennmark muttered and petted the petals of a flower next to him.

"At least...." He stopped not knowing how to continue his sentence. Thats right. In his mind Norway hatted him and his altitude. He believed this was reallity.

But he didn't know the truth. 

Matthias picked up the flower and examinated it. 

"You remind me him" he said softly watching it closely. 

"Your petals are soft like his hair and breakabke like his nerves" he chuckled lightly and stared picking its petals off.

"He loves me"  
"He loves me not" he murmured watching the petals fall down.

That moment Lukas went outside searching for him.

"Matthias? What are you doing?" He walked closer to him sightly annoyed.

"He loves me"

"He loves me not" Dennmark continued mutering not paying attention to the ruttling of the grass, not even realising Lukas was there. 

There was one petal left. 

Norway smiled a little and grabbed his tie forcing Matthias to see him.

"he truly is an idiot" Norway though to himself and chuckled. 

"He loves you, idiot" he said and kissed him forcefully. Lukas moved his lips in a slow pace giving Matthias enough time to understand what was happening 

Dennmark's eyes widdened and the flower fell from his hands. He trembled and hugged Luka's waist closer as he started kissing him back still suprised. Their lips moved in sync. Matthias nibbled Luka's bottom lip, who opened his mouth a little giving him entrance. He entered his tongue in his mouth exited and explored his new 'territory'.

When they stopped kissing they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Norge" Dennmark muttered and hugged Norway smiling. 

"Love you too idiot" Norge said and they walked hand in hand to their house, with the rest of the Scandinavian counties knowing nothing about this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute Dennor fic I wrote a while ago.


End file.
